The present invention generally relates to a cooling device for a beverage container. Specifically, the device allows a user to insert the bottom of a beverage container into a pre-formed cavity designed to accept the varying contours of the container""s bottom. As a result, the beverage container is stabilized, while the unconsumed portion of the beverage is kept cold until consumed by the user.
Typically, a user imbibes a cold beverage over the course of a period of time sufficient to allow a remaining portion of the unconsumed beverage to become warm. As this remaining portion of the beverage becomes warm, its taste may become displeasing, and as a result the user is likely to discard the remaining portion of the beverage. To keep this remaining portion of the beverage from becoming warm, a system for maintaining a cold temperature at the lower region of the beverage can is needed.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing deficiencies in the prior art, the applicant""s invention is herein presented.
The present invention is directed to a beverage cooler designed to receive the contoured bottom portion of a beverage container. This beverage cooler is comprised of an outer wall, and a hollow platform having an inner wall that comprises a contoured cavity. Furthermore, cooling material is located within the hollow area bounded by the inner and outer walls of the present invention. As a result, the user is able to insert its beverage container into the present invention, and as time passes the remaining portion of the unconsumed beverage is kept cooled.
In some embodiments, an detachable base suitable for contacting a table or other similar supporting surface may be attached to the present invention.
In some embodiments, the inner and outer walls may be formed as a single unified section.
In some embodiments, an elevated base section could be attached to the bottom of the present invention.
In some embodiments, the inner wall may be thinner than the outer wall.
In some embodiments, the outer wall could be thicker than the inner wall.
In some embodiments, the inner and outer walls could be longitudinally extended.
In some embodiments, a support base is attached to the bottom of the outer wall of the present invention.